As printing technology advances, paper manufacturers are faced with the increasingly rigorous demands of their customers for high quality paper that is economically attractive. For example, there is a great demand for paper of high enough quality to be suitable for printing of a digital image with an inkjet printer where the look and durability of the product approaches that of a laser printer. Thus, there is a keen demand for papers that meet high quality standards with respect to brightness, opacity, and dry and/or wet strength, and that, upon printing with any of a wide range of colorants, provide a water-resistant and vivid printed image. Customers further demand that such papers be amenable to use with a variety of printing techniques, including not only conventional printing techniques, but also “impact free” printing techniques such as inkjet printing (particularly colored inkjet printing), laser printing, photocopying, and the like.
Accordingly, investigations continue into developing paper suitable for various applications, including inkjet printing.